


An Unlooked-for Gift

by sherlockian4evr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, It's For a Case, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sherstrade, Sneaky Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock persuades Lestrade to be tied up in order to demonstrate/prove something about a case. Once Lestrade is naked and bound, Sherlock takes advantage of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unlooked-for Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Category_5_Sex_Hurricane_Fest_2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Category_5_Sex_Hurricane_Fest_2015) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Sherlock persuades Lestrade to be tied up in order to demonstrate/prove something about a case. Once Lestrade is naked and bound, Sherlock takes advantage of the situation.

"It's of no matter to me," Sherlock declared, turning away from Lestrade and towards the window. His tone was cool and his movements measured. "You can solve this case quite on your own, I'm sure." The consulting detective waved a hand dismissively over his shoulder. "So kindly piss off."

Greg stood just inside the doorway, his jaw clenched and hands shoved in his pockets. He was holding himself stiffly as he tumbled the possibilities around in his head. Finally, he reached the inevitable conclusion. Shoulders hunching in defeat, he shrugged off his coat and tossed it on the sofa.

Sherlock knew he had won when he heard the DI’s muttered, "God help me, but I need you," then louder, "Alright. Whatever you need, but you had better solve this case fast."

The consulting detective spun on his heel and graced Lestrade with his most predatory of smiles. "Fine. Remove you clothes, please," Sherlock ordered.

"What? No," Greg responded indignantly.

With an air of extremely tried patience, Sherlock threw up his hands. "Oh, don't be dull, Lestrade. The victim was kneeling at his death with his hands tied behind his back. He was naked. It is imperative that we reproduce the crime scene as accurately as possible, if I am to be of assistance."

Slowly, Greg began unbuttoning his shirt. The consulting detective’s gaze locked on him was somewhat disturbing. It made him flush and the DI could feel his arousal growing against his will. He reluctantly removed the rest of his clothing. Anticipating Sherlock’s next command, he knelt. Perhaps the move would keep the consulting detective from observing the state of his cock. Right. That wasn't going to happen.

Sherlock took a length of black bondage rope from the top of his desk. Lestrade hadn’t noticed it. Christ! Sherlock had planned this out. The DI swallowed hard as he felt the rope being wound around his wrists. He tested his bonds and found that, though they were comfortable, they were also inescapable. Hopefully this wouldn’t take long, but he would be tied up until the consulting detective freed him or until John came home.

Lestrade exclaimed, “What the fuck!” He jerked his ankle from Sherlock’s grasp.

Eyes rolling, the consulting detective scoffed, “Really, Lestrade. Are you forgetting the spreader bar?”

Lestrade had forgotten that little detail, possibly on purpose. “Fine. Get on with it.”

In a few short minutes, Sherlock had placed a cuff around each of the DI’s ankles. He fastened a spreader bar to the cuffs then used a length of rope to connect Lestrade’s bound hands to the bar. The DI was now well and truly helpless.

Sherlock’s arms wrapped around him and he began fondling Lestrade's length. “Sh… Sherlock. Stop!” He could feel his cock filling out obscenely.

"I'm not the idiot that the rest of you are," the consulting detective growled. "I observe and I know you want this Lestrade." He nosed along the DI’s hairline. "You want this. You've wanted this since that night you found me high and half out of my mind."

"No. You're wrong." The words were right, but Lestrade knew Sherlock could read the truth in his body's responses. He closed his eyes as a shudder swept through him. "Your brother won't help you. You'll be facing charges. I'm an officer. It won't go well."

Sherlock slid his hand around the DI’s length and stroked once. "Hmm, this says you want it." He pressed his chest against Lestrade’s back. "You want this. Tell me that you want this."

Closing his eyes, the DI uttered the words, "Oh God, I do." He let his head fall forward in defeat. He had just admitted his darkest desires to Sherlock Holmes and he both wanted and dreaded what would happen next.

“I’ll take what I need from you, and you can’t stop me. I’ll make you feel so good and I’ll wring my own pleasure from your body.” Sherlock’s breath was hot against the DI’s nape as he matched deed to word. His long fingers slid along Lestrade’s cock, stroking and teasing.

The DI gasped. He wanted to feel guilty, but he couldn’t – not bound as he was. Sherlock had given him a gift by tying him up and taking the responsibility from his hands. His breathing grew ragged as the consulting detective worked him close, closer, almost to the edge. Suddenly, Sherlock’s hand released him and Lestrade gave a little whine at the loss. “Please…”

“Please, what?” Sherlock’s tone was teasing. He pulled away from the DI’s back and stood. He walked around him and looked down on Lestrade’s scarlet face.

“I need you to touch me. Please,” the DI begged.

“Not yet.” Sherlock reached out with his index finger and placed it on Lestrade’s bottom lip, pushing down with the slightest hint of pressure. Taking the hint, the DI allowed his mouth to drop open and he tilted his back just a bit, waiting for the consulting detective to take possession of his mouth. He didn’t have to wait long before Sherlock freed his cock and shoved it in. He had wanted this for so long. Lestrade savoured the taste and texture of the consulting detective’s cock as it thrust against his tongue and occasionally the back of his throat. When, at last, Sherlock came, the DI struggled to swallow every drop of come. What he didn’t manage to swallow dribbled down his chin, making him look even more debauched to Sherlock’s eyes when he pulled out and looked down at him.

“Oh, Lestrade. You were even better than I imagined.” Sherlock dropped to his knees, bent forward and took the DI’s cock into his mouth.

Lestrade made a strangled cry as the heat of Sherlock’s mouth engulfed him. A long string of expletives flowed from the DI’s lips before he was reduced to gasps and moans. A swipe of the consulting detective’s tongue over the head of his cock had Lestrade coming, pulsing his release into Sherlock's mouth.

When Lestrade was completely spent, the consulting detective sat back on his heels, wiped his mouth clean and regarded the DI with a distracted look. “It was his sister, not his lover. She was trying to throw off suspicion. Molly should be able to establish that time of death was prior to his being placed into the bondage position.”

The DI looked at Sherlock, not really comprehending what had just been said. He blinked several times. “Are you certain,” he asked. Lestrade strained towards the consulting detective, still unable to move far in his bindings. “Perhaps you need more data,” he suggested hopefully.

Sherlock laughed. He actually laughed and… Oh God! He was blushing. “It wasn’t too much?”

“You fucking madman. It was perfect.” Lestrade smiled. “If I had known how good it would be, I wouldn’t have resisted all of these years.”

“So, should I forgo the ropes and the spreader bar next time,” Sherlock asked with a laugh.

The DI bit his lip and shook his head shyly. “Um, let’s not make any hasty decisions, but… could you?” He shifted and wriggled his hands.

“I don’t know.” The consulting detective bent forward and licked a stripe up Lestrade’s neck, “Perhaps, you’re correct. There’s no need for hasty decisions.” It would be hours before John came home. They had plenty of time.


End file.
